Life's Interruptions
by Lanie5-0
Summary: A series involving Steve and Danny being interrupted Steve/Danny
1. Beginnings

Pairing: Steve/Danny - Here be slash! If you don't like the idea of these two together in a romantic fashion do me a favor and click the back button now

Set after Episode 7: Ho'apona

A/N since I started watching the show about a month ago these two will not leave me alone I figured if I could get a story out that they would leave me alone… then 6 snippets came out. If you guys let me know that this doesn't suck then I'll post the others, if not I'll keep them for myself

Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did this would be canon.

It was bad enough that his partner had to go and implant himself in a hostage situation, but the smug bastard had to come walking off the ship like that was, in fact, nothing. It pissed Danny off; here he was worrying his head off and Steve thinks it was nothing. Danny waited until they were almost back to the car, his car damnit, before addressing the taller man. "Steven?" "Yeah Danno?" He replied absent-mindedly, while turning to face the Jersey native. Steve wasn't expecting the right hook that Danny threw and lost his balance, falling into a seated position on the hood. "What the he..." Steve's ability to speak was cut off by Danny's lips as he kissed his partner senseless. After a moment of shock Steve responded eagerly. In the distance, both men heard someone walking up but didn't care. "Hey, McGarrett—oh Sorry." Reluctantly the two pulled apart. Danny softly said, "I'll be in the car." He turned and nodded to a blushing Ms. Hill before heading towards the vehicle. Steve drew a deep breath before replying, "Yes ma'am, Ms. Hill?" "Governor Jameson just wanted to thank you and your team for resolving this issue so quickly." Steve smiled saying "Just doing what she hired me for." He paused for a moment, standing, "If you'll excuse me." "Yes of course." The two shook hands and Steve turned to get in the car. As he settled into the driver's side he asked "What was the punch for?" Without turning from the window Danny said "If you do something that stupid again I'll hurt you. You had me worried sick about you." Steve nodded before saying "'M sorry…and the kiss?" Danny turned to look at his partner before saying, "I thought I was gonna lose your crazy ass. I promised myself that if you got out ok that I'd do something bout this change in our relationship. I took a risk and I'm sure glad you didn't sock me..." Steve having sensed a trademark Danno-rant coming on did the only thing he could think of to silence the blond man, kissed him into silence.


	2. Chin Ho

A/N: I should be working on outlines for my midterm in English Thursday, but seeing as I've gotten more reviews in the past 5 hours than in the entire past year I've been on I thought I's try to appease my lovely, lovely reviewers and post more. (which be the way made me whole freaking week because the dentist told me I have to have all my wisdom teeth pulled and 7 fillings)

Pairing: Steve/Danny - Here be slash! If you don't like the idea of these two together in a romantic fashion do me a favor and click the back button now

Disclaimer: If I owned, this would be canon

Set later in the day after the first chapter

A/N 2: I don't know what it is, but Chin Ho strikes me as extremely observant and probably picked up on the vibes before our boys did.

After the Missouri Incident, as Danny was calling it, and a minor argument, the duo went back to the office to try to take care of paperwork. Steve looked up at his clock and noticed that it was past 6, looking around he noticed Kono had definitely left for the day and Chin wasn't around. He got up to go find Danny, who was in his office filling out forms. When he arrived, he simply stood in the doorway staring at the detective.

"Can I help you or are you just gonna stare?" Danny said without even looking up. "I'm kind of inclined to keep staring." Steve replied with a smirk. Danny looked up and smiled "What's up?"

"Dinner, my place? I'll cook." Seeing that the other man was serious Danny answered "Yeah, just let me finish up this paperwork." Steve pushed himself of the doorframe, saying "That's fine, I gotta run by the store" as he turned to leave.

"Hey, c'mere." Steve turned back around to find the shorter man now standing close.

"Can I help you, Detective Williams?"

"As a matter of fact you can, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett." Danny paused tilting his head back to see the taller man "I'd like a goodbye kiss." Steve closed the distance to kiss his partner. They quickly became wrapped in each other and didn't notice Chin Ho come back in looking for Steve. After checking the bosses office, he headed towards Danny's. As he approached he said "Hey, Danny will you give this to Steve, he disappeared"...he turned to corner to see both men in Danny's office 5 feet apart, breathing hard. He looked back and forth between the two before asking, "You two been fighting again?" Chin saw the duo glance at each other and recognized the look. "oh Mahalo! Finally got it together. I'll leave this on your desk, Steve." Chin turned and left all the while muttering about hard-headed SEALS and crazy Haloe cops.

Danny turned to Steve "What'd he mean, Finally?" Steve just smirked, gave his partner another quick kiss and said, "see you soon"


	3. Kono

Disclaimer: If I owned, this would be canon.

Pairing: Steve/Danny

A/N: When this snippet first got into my brain I had Kono interrupting while Danny was taking care cut in Po'ipu, but then it was brought up that I, like Danny, talk with my hands _a lot_. So then I thought it would be better if Kono was more observing the two talking and found out. (Really I think I just wanted to write both a non-dialogue fic and Danny talking with his hands)

Kono looked around the office, Danny was doing paperwork, Chin was cleaning weapons and Steve was taking lunch orders? He came over asking Kono what she wanted, in him. After collecting the cousins' orders, he headed to collect Danny. She heard Danny asking why his order wasn't taken. Steve just smiled and said he needed help, didn't he? She shook her head at those two. They were on much better terms than they had been in the first couple of weeks, but something was different. Chin wouldn't tell her anything and directly asking was not an option for her. The two walked out of the office with Danny gesturing wildly as he talked about some food place back in Jersey.

Kono decided to stretch her tired legs and walk around. As she got to the window she saw her boss and his partner walking out to where Danny's car was parked. She watched as Danny stopped in his tracks, shaking his head violently, hands going from pointing at the car to Steve, the car then to himself. It was actually a little dizzying to watch but somehow she knew that Steve had offered to drive yet again. She saw Steve responded back hands talking back, but much more subdued. Danny crossed his arms, and Kono knew he was going to win. Steve didn't like a bitchy Danny. She watched as Steve dug the car keys out of his pocket, walked over to Danny and handed them over. Her eyes got a little wide when Steve leaned down and gave his partner a quick kiss before sliding into the passenger seat. She turned back around as Danny walked towards the driver's side. Before heading back to her office she stuck her head into Chin's and said "Pay up, Cuz."

*runs away and hides behind a really big rock* I'm most nervous bout this piece and the one I wrote with Grace in it. I'm gonna go work on my English outlines now and try to post the other 3 this weekend…maybe Friday night if I can.


	4. Mary

Disclaimer: Don't own, unfortunately, if I did this would be canon.

Mary jolted awake when she heard the door open downstairs. She sat perfectly still listening. She could just make out her brother's voice as he talked to someone. Mary relaxed; Steve was probably having a night with that Catherine chick. Sure enough, she heard the tell tale thump of bodies hitting the wall on the stairwell at the first landing. Then fumbled steps up the rest of the stairs. She heard her brother talking again but couldn't make out any words. She lay back down letting him think she wasn't home.

Mary woke to the smell of breakfast cooking, highly unusual. Steve didn't cook that often and Catherine usually didn't stay long enough to make breakfast. She got up and through on some jeans to go with the tee-shirt she'd slept in. She crept down the stairs, making as little noise as possible. Calling on her skills from teenager years, she snuck over to the kitchen to see what was going on. Mary looked around the door frame. Her brother was standing by the stove in his sleep shorts; his partner from Five-0 was at the stove wear an old pair of Steve's pants. They were talking quietly while the blond, Danny she thinks, was cooking. She watched for a few more moments, taking in the sight of her brother being so happy. It was something she hadn't seen in a while. Steve went to the fridge, as he walked by he ran his fingers across his partner's back. Mary turned and crept just as silently back upstairs before coming back down loudly.

When Mary entered the kitchen, she noticed that Danny now had one of Steve's old shirts on too. Steve was sitting on the counter; he looked up and said, "I didn't know you were home, Mare." Mary smiled before replying, "Yeah, what's for breakfast?"

The trio sat in the kitchen eating pancakes and telling stories of the McGarrett children's adventures. Mary was putting her plate in the sink when she decided to ask the obvious question. "So, wild night boys?" She asked with a smirk.

Steve sputtered and Danny just turned bright red. Steve finally managed to squeak out, "You were home?"

Mary laughed at that. "Seriously that's what you come up with? Yeah, I was home. You guys made me think someone was breaking in. You're lucky I heard your voice or I would've come out swinging." Steve smiled; he realized that if Mary was joking then she was accepting of his and Danny's relationship. Mary continued as she headed back upstairs, "Is he moving in? He's a good cook, I could get used to this." Danny and Steve looked at each other. Danny walked over closer to his lover. "I take it that your sister approves?" Steve just smiled and kissed his boyfriend.


	5. Rachel

Pairing – Steve/Danno

Disclaimer – I don't own, if I did this would be canon.

A/N – What to say about this piece…I think I'm most happy with this one just because of what I had happening with our boys; which means I'm also nervous about its quality. This is the second to last snippet that cam flowing out last week in my writing frenzy.

A/N 2 – I think with the reception this fic has gotten that I may never leave the Five-0 fandom. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, favoriting or alerting this or me.

One last thing on a completely unrealated to my fic note: I just caught that Danny called Steve "babe" in **HeiHei **yesterday when I was watching with my friend that I got addicted to the show =)

* * *

"I still don't see why this is such a big deal, babe."

"The _big deal _is that she holds my visitation rights in the palm of her well manicured hand, ok? That means that if I don't personally tell her what's going on, if I let Grace come home talking about how much fun she has at Steve's house and how Danno doesn't have an apartment anymore, that she is going to kick my ass and take them away or limit them. I know how weird it is that I have to go talk to my ex-wife before I move in with my boyfriend, trust me. I just don't want her to bitch me out for not telling her that A. I moved, B. I'm in a relationship and C. that I'm with a man. Do you see now?"

Steve had been carefully watching his boyfriend during his rant and saw how nervous he was. He saw the shaking hands and extra gestures. "I'm sorry. I should've remembered that." He reached over to grab the detective's hand. Danny was looking out the window; he whispered "I'm scared." Steve squeezed the other man's hand, "Hon, I'm fairly certain that she's had us figured out since we had to so that stake out in her bedroom. She's not gonna take Gracie from you."

They pulled up to the overly-large house, got out and walked up the driveway. Just as Danny was ringing the doorbell, Steve stepped up behind him and whispered, "I love you, Danno." Danny turned around, searching the brunet's face; seeing nothing but truth and love he hugged the other man and said, "I love you, Steven" before gently kissing his partner. "Daniel?" they heard. "Oh, Shit. Rachel…umm can I talk to you for a minute." Rachel opened the door wider before calling out, "Grace, Danno and Steve are here." Grace came bounding down the stairs. She greeted her father and pulled Steve over to play with her. Laughing, the man let himself be dragged away.

Danny turned to his ex. "Look, I know I should've come to see you sooner and I really, really wish that you found out differently…" "Does he love you?" Rachel cut in. "… but I… what?" Danny had just noticed her interruption. Rachel looked slightly exasperated, but repeated, "Does he love you? I know he makes you happy, because you've been much more pleasant to deal with that usual for a few months now." Danny looked over at his 6 foot something Navy SEAL playing dolls with his daughter, he looked back at Rachel and nodded, "Yeah he does and he loves Gracie." Rachel smiled and said, "Good, you deserve love and happiness."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "He wants…actually, we want to" he paused "move in together and I wanted to make sure that was ok with you since Grace would be over at his, well our house." Rachel hugged her ex and said "Of course."


	6. Grace

Pairing – Steve/Danno

Disclaimer – Sadly, I don't own. If I did I'd make this canon, haters be damned.

A/N – I'm sad to write this one up…It's the last one. I saved Grace for last because I'm terrified of writing her, even though I relate to her. I set this around Valentine's Day. I originally wrote this differently, then an idea hit me and this came out.

* * *

Steve and Danny were sitting in the car waiting for Grace to come out for their weekend with her. It had been a tiring week at work and they both looked forward to spending time with the little girl that made their entire lives brighter. Danny was dozing in the passenger's seat, leaning somewhat awkwardly against Steve, who was leaning closer to Danny to make it less painful. Steve saw Rachel walking down the driveway with Grace with something in her hand. "Babe, Gracie's coming." Danny stirred and straightened up. When he saw his daughter, he hopped out of the car.

"Hey Monkey," he said as he swept her into a hug. "Danno, I wrote something for you and Step-Steve at school!" she said excitedly, "I got an A on my assignment and my teacher wants to put it on the board at school for Open House so everyone can see it!" Danny smiled at the girl's excitement. "Do I get to read this?" Grace nodded and said "Momma has it." She wiggled free of her father and ran over to the car to greet Steve. Rachel handed over the papers in her hands, "It's quite good. I'm proud of her for writing it. Have fun this weekend." She called out one last farewell to Grace and Steve before heading back up to the house.

As Danny got into the car, he unfolded the papers. He felt his eyes water as he read what his young daughter had wrote. How was she so wise, so young? "Hey Monkey, can I read this to Steve while he drives?" Grace smiled and nodded before going back to looking out the window. Steve looked at Danny, eyebrows raised. "Gracie wrote something for us." He cleared his throat,

_"Two people in my life that I love and love each other very much are my Danno and Step-Steve. Danno is my daddy, and Steve is his partner and the only person Danno loves as much as me. Daddy and Steve work together on the Five-0. That's how they met. After a few months Danno and Steve realized that they are meant to be and started to date. They moved in to Steve's house before Thanksgiving, and Steve painted his old room pink, just for me. Daddy and Steve aren't married yet, but I know they will be soon. That's why I call him my Step-Steve. Sometimes people tell me that Steve can't be my stepdad because Daddy can't marry a man, but I just tell them that it doesn't matter what they think, my Daddy and Steve love each other very much and that's what matters."_

Steve was blinking furiously, trying his hardest not to cry. It touched his heart that this young girl cared so much about him. He turned to look at Danny and smirked, "You know, she has a good idea." Danny laughed, "Are you using my kid to propose?" Grace squealed in the backseat, "Danno, please say yes. I want Steve to be my Step-Steve. Aunt Mary and Aunt Kono can help plan the wedding." She looked pleadingly between her father and Steve. Danny looked at Steve expectantly. "If I gonna marry you, you're gonna have to say the words." They pulled up to a stop light. Steve turned to face his love "Daniel Williams, will you marry me?" Grace was smiling as she looked at her father. Danny smiled kissed his boyfriend…Fiancé… and said "Of course." Grace smiled happily from the backseat, happy that her paper had finally gotten her Dads to decide to get married.

*hides behind a big rock* so umm that's the end. I wanted V-day because it was the perfect excuse for Grace to do a school assignment involving love. She is very sneaky with her maneuvering her Danno and Steve; she is such a daddy's girl that it wouldn't be hard.


	7. Catherine and Announcements

A/N – So I thought I was done with this series, then I had a thought: the boys hadn't told Catherine. In my sleeplessness and pre-dentist jitters this came out. Enjoy! P.S. that little scene in Kai e'e never happened =)

* * *

Steve and Danny did the sensible thing and waited for two weeks before telling Mary and Kono about the proposal. Rachel naturally found out as soon as Grace got home. It was hard to miss when she came bounding out of the car exclaiming, "Mommy, Danno and Steve are gonna get married and I get to be the flower girl and Aunt Mary and Aunt Kono are gonna get to plan it. It was all because of my paper!" Rachel looked up to see both men staring at the ground, blushing furiously. She just chuckled and asked if she got to help pick out Grace's dress.

Getting Mary to come back to Hawai'i was expected to be the hard part, but she jumped at the opportunity to come back home. The plan was to get Mary and Kono in the same place and tell them at the same time to avoid repeated ear damage. Both men were certain there would be squeals.

Steve was pacing around the living room waiting for Kono and Chin to show up. Chin had, naturally, guess what was going on between the two after a slip of the tongue on Steve's part, and was quickly sworn to silence. Mary was upstairs getting ready for the "dinner party". Danny watched his partner make a 10th run through before sighing and saying, "Babe, we are telling your sister and our teammate that we wanna get married, not planning a strategic op into hostile territory with minimal back up and cover. Relax, or Mary is gonna figure it out." Steve sat down next to the blond man, "I'm just nervous." Danny fought the urge to roll his eyes and mutter something sarcastic like, "really, I had no idea" and instead rubbed his fiancé's back and said, "it's gonna be ok."

The doorbell rung, the duo looked at each other confused. Chin and Kono both knocked then barged in. Steve got up to answer the door; he looked out the peephole and saw Catherine. He turned to Danny, "Shit! We never told Catherine." Danny's eyebrows shot up. "She's here?" Steve nodded. "I can see your extremely tall ass, so open the door Steve," they heard. Danny moved towards the door, gently kissed the other man and whispered, "Go check on Mary. I'll take care of this." Steve did as he was told, and as soon as he was out of sight Danny opened the door.

"Catherine, I presume." She was dressed in jeans and a tight tee shirt, clearly on shore leave for a few days hoping to 'spend time' with Steve. "Danny, I presumed," she parroted. She took in his attire; black slacks, blue shirt that made his eyes pop, no tie though. "I know Steve is here, can I see him?" Danny looked around for a second. "See the thing is, Steven has plans for today and he can't 'play' with you right now." Danny noticed Catherine's eyebrow quirk at his use of Steve's full name. "I'd like for 'Steven'," she said sarcastically, "to tell me himself." Danny tilted his head to one side.

"Steven, babe, she doesn't believe that you have plans," he called up the stairs. He noticed Chin and Kono walking up the walkway to the house. "Hey, come in. Super-SEAL is upstairs. He'll be down in a sec." The cousins nodded to Catherine as they walked past. Danny was beginning to think her eyebrow may be stuck into an inquisitive position. Steve came down the stairs, greeted the other team members then turned to address his current and former lovers.

Catherine noticed that he was nearly matching Danny; black slacks and white dress shirt. She didn't miss the way that Steve's hand travelled, seemingly on its own, to the small of Danny's back as he came to stand next to the other man. Steve swallowed before saying, "I really do have plans for the day, Cat." She nodded and asked, "Can I talk to you for a sec," she paused, "without the guard dog." Danny's eyes narrowed at that. Steve turned and whispered, "I'll make it quick," and stepped outside. The door slammed behind them.

"Well, he's pissed." Catherine started. "You did call him a dog." Steve countered. "How long?" she asked. Steve sighed and said "Late August." Catherine did the math in her head, 8 months and she didn't have a clue. She nodded and said, "I'm sorry to have interrupted. You should've called." Steve laughed and said, "Would you have believed me?" She laughed too, "Good point, I wouldn't have. I'm gonna go, have fun." Steve held his arms out and smiled; she gave the man a hug before going back to her car.

Danny opened the door before Steve could even reach for the knob. Danny launched himself at Steve, who was expecting this and caught him. Steve chuckled before kissing the blond man. "Come on, we gotta go have dinner and tell everyone the good news." Danny pulled back and said "Oh what that the wicked witch is dead?" Steve shook his head at his jealous partner, tugging him inside. Once they had all eaten, Steve cleared his throat.

"Mary, Kono, would you guys like a project together?" The women looked at each other and nodded. Steve looked at Danny hoping he would take over, but Danny just looked at him with the 'this is all you' look. Steve exhaled slowly and Mary jokingly chimed in, "What, Steve, are y'all getting married?" The three men exchanged looks. "Holy crap, y'all are," Mary's replied. Kono looked at her boss, silently asking if his sister was right. Steve nodded and she exclaimed, "We are planning it, right? I mean, that is the project, right?" Steve and Danny both nodded and the two women went off to discuss venues, color choices, cake flavors and flowers.

"Well that went better than expected," said Chin. "I'll say. I'm glad they're excited about it," said Danny. Steve just smiled, kissed his partner and said, "Beer, beach, no squealing." The other men smiled and followed him out.


End file.
